Childish
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: Link wakes up and is shocked to see that not only is he not in Hyrule anymore but that he has been turned into a child. Faced with a whole new world and a much smaller, weaker body, Link does his best to find a way to return to normal. Rated T for violence mostly


The rays of sunlight shined through the spaces of of the tree tops to make a mosaic shapes on the floor of the forest. In addition, the forest was filled with the lively sounds of the denizens: insects chirped, birds squawked, and even a few snakes hissed. In other words, the forest was in perfect harmony. The harmony persisted even as an intruder – a man - walked through the forest without a care in the world.

The man was a tall man that easily stood over six feet tall. He had unruly, sapphire blue hair and was rather aloft as he walked—more like shambled—through the woods. His eyes were closed and he was dressed just like a commoner, simple and modest, and he had a satchel slung across his shoulder.

_'I'm so tired,'_ he thought as he walked. _'I really hope the missus has something when I get back, I'm starving.'_

As the man walked into the forest, a soft noise caught his ears. "Hmm?"

With his interest piqued, the man started to search for the source of the noise. Fortunately for him, it didn't take too long, and he quickly found the source. When he passed a tall tree he got a whiff of something that smelled like...milk? Yeah, definitely milk. The man opened a single eye and was pleasantly surprised to see a child sleeping at the base of the tree.

_"A boy, hmm? He reeks of milk. Well, at least he's getting his calcium."_ The man frowned when another more pungent scent assaulted his nostrils. _"This...this smell however, it isn't milk. It's bitter, pungent, and smells like death."_

The child looked to be about five or six years old, had blonde hair, and was wearing a green outfit. He also appeared to be carrying a sword and shield. The man's opened eye was drawn to the strange design on the boy's shield. It was one that he had never seen before, most likely a foreign product. However, out of all those things, the one thing that caught his attention the most were the boy's pointed ears. There were some folk in these parts that had pointed ears, but this kid didn't look like any of them.

"I see; so that is the case, huh?" the man closed his opened eye.

"Oh my, you really shouldn't in a forest kid." The man said while kneeling down and started to poke the boy awake. "If you sleep here you'll probably get relapsing fever."

After a few pokes the child started to stir. The man smiled and sat down just a few feet away from the child. Shortly after, the child raised his head and rubbed his eyes he was still a little groggy from his nap. As the boy awoke he got the strangest feeling that someone or something as staring at him. Acting on instinct, he turned to the side was and almost jumped out his skin when he saw a strange man sitting a few feet away with a disturbingly large smile on his face.

"Who are you!?" the child shouted shrinking back.

The man just smiled wider, if that was possible. "Morning sunshine did you sleep well? Anyways, thanks for the reaction. My name is Sylar Grey by the way."

The man laughed after he finished his statement. The child watched him cautiously just in case he tried to pull anything funny. After a while it just seemed the man didn't have any intent to cause harm, in all honestly, it just seemed the man was just a little off-putting.

"Anyways, what is your name kid? What are ya doing out here? I don't take anything less for an answer, after all, I did give you my name first."

"Link," the child answered in a low grumble. "My name is Link. And I'm not a child, I'm a full grown adult."

Sylar laughed loudly. "An adult you say? Really?

Link glared at the man for laughing at him. He didn't exactly know what was so funny, but Link had the feeling that he was being mocked. After he stopped laughing the man smiled widely and shook his head. As the man laughed Link became disturbingly aware of the large fangs inside his mouth. No person he had ever seen had fangs like that, in fact, most of the people he met didn't even have fangs to begin with.

_"Look at the size of those things! They're huge!"_

"Then the adults from where you're from must look like children then, eh? If not, then it seems you gotta real problem on yer hands." Syvrus said like it wasn't his problem.

_"This guy."_ The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Syvrus?"

The Grey was quite for a moment before he started to rummage through his bag for something. Link watched intently and carefully as he searched. This Syvrus person didn't seem like a threat, but it still wasn't a good idea to trust him outright. In Link's opinion, he was more of mischievous instigator than anything else. Link watched as Syvrus pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to the blonde.

"Wh-what?" Link chocked out, gazing at his face.

His entire complexion was different. Instead of the hardy, aged, adult face he was use to seeing his face was now a soft, innocent, and coy face. Link knew this face well, it was the same face he had when he was just five years old. His eyes widened to the size of plates as he pulled on one of his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His horror was realized when he had baby-soft feeling when he touched his cheeks.

"Th-that mirror is broken!" Link denied, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

Syvrus chuckled amused by the boys reactions and even more amused by the denial. The Grey was known for his compassion, but doesn't mean he didn't enjoy a good laugh or two.

"Nope. I just bought that mirror. My wife asked me to get one because I accidentally broke her's when I sat on it." Syvrus explained with as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Also my name is Syvrus, with a 'v', Cyrus is my son's name."

Link arched an eyebrow. "You...sat on it? Wait, isn't that seven years bad luck?"

"Yep," Syvrus said with a nod. "My luck is the worst. One time I went to go pick up a coin I found on the street, and then a carriage came barreling in and ran me over."

"Ouch."

"Not really." Syvrus replied, his smile never fading. "Back on topic, if what you say is true, than I'm sure than if you go the a nearby town someone will be able to help you with yer problem."

It was so faint that Link almost missed it. That emphasis that was put on the words 'sure' and 'will'. Link eyed the man suspicious, but Syvrus just smiled back at him. All the smiling did was earn the Grey a stern glare from the boy.

"I'll show you which direction it's in, but you have to do something for me in return." Syvrus said proudly. "Don't worry, I promise you get to keep all your limbs."

"..." Link's eyebrow twitched and he face-palmed. "That is so reassuring. Although, I guess I can heed your request."

Alright, here's the deal munchkin. I have a son you see, and I haven't seen him in a long time. If you see him just tell him that his mother would like to see him."

Link blinked at the request and tried to ignore that munchkin comment. In all honesty, he was expecting something that was more along the lines of being weird. He could do this easy, and if didn't run into his son than it that was a shame.

The boy nodded his head. "Sounds simple enough. What does he look like?"

"He looks like me only his eyes are open!" Syvrus said with a laugh. "With all seriousness, he looks just like me. Although, your chances of running into him are equal to running into me."

Link arched an eyebrow. "I did run into you though."

Syvrus just laughed. "Isn't that the point?"

The older man pointed in the direction in which he was referring to. The man then got to his feet and showed just how much taller he was than Link. From the latter's point-of-view, the man was as tall as the trees in the forest.

"Oh my Goddesses! It all makes sense now!" Link said getting to his feet and grasping his head. "I'm in a land filled with giants!"

Syvrus roared with laughter at the statement. He held his sides he was laughing so hard. He liked this kid, he really did. The blue haired man patted him on the head and went about walking to his destination.

"Oh, and by the way kid." Syvrus stopped. "Not all maids are good for your health; and slimes aren't monsters. I'm also gonna escort you to the next town."

Link arched an eyebrow, but agreed as he saw no harm in it. Syvrus smiled and the two soon set on their way to the town that Syvrus mentioned.

* * *

An hour had passed since Link and Syvrus set out for the town, but it still hadn't come up on it yet. To make matters worse the entire trip was plagued by a seeming endless period of awkward silence. The two walked side-by-side but he distance between them couldn't be any greater.

Link looked over at Syvrus and wasn't surprised to see the blue haired man with that perpetual smile on his face.

"So, um." Link said breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I've noticed that you've had eyes closed the entire time." Link said.

"Yeah?"

"How do you see?" Link asked.

Syvrus chuckled. "My eyesight is almost nonexistent. I'm nearsighted and I have difficulty seeing any colors that aren't directly in front in me."

"Really?" Link asked and was answered with a nod.

"I can 'see' by smell, hearing, and touch. I can use my other senses to make up for my poor eyesight." Syvrus explained.

"Sounds useful. What exactly do you do?"

"I can hear even the faintest of noises: heartbeats, light footsteps, animals moving in the ground and in trees. I can smell anything and everything has a smell, which means I smell everything. My sense of smell is the strongest. My sense of touch allows me to detect changes in the temperature around me as well as sense vibrations in the ground and disturbances in the air."

Link was surprised. All of those sounded amazing, none of them normal, but they all sounded amazing. However, it sounded a little too amazing. Without the use of magic and without any race specific characteristics, Link would have said they were impossible.

Suddenly Syvrus laughed. "Wondering if I'm a human or not, eh?

_"He read my mind."_ Link grimaced and quickly looked away from the blue haired male.

"No I didn't." Syvrus responded with a smile.

"Well, are you human?" Link asked sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he was found out so easily.

"Nope," Syvrus answered without hesitation. "I can't really tell you what I am, all I can do is warn you of the obstacles ahead."

Link arched an eyebrow. All of this was really starting to sound familiar, way too familiar than Link had hoped it could ever be. If there was one thing that he was hoping to avoid, it would be a repeat of what happened last time.

"What do you mean?"

Syvrus ignored him and stopped walking. "It looks like we're here."

The blonde boy stepped and looked straight ahead, truth be told that there was in fact a village gate just ahead. It was the first village Link had seen since coming to this new land, and he could already tell that this place and Hyrule were worlds apart.

"Well see ya munchkin," Syvrus said while turning around and walking away. "I've got a wife waiting for me."

As he left, Link waved his hand in goodbye before turning back to the gates of the village. The boy unconsciously reached for his sword and gripped the handle tightly and an enthusiastic smirk played on his face.

"Let's see what these obstacles are."

* * *

Well, I don't have much to say other than this will likely be my last Queen's Blade x Legend of Zelda crossover (since I effed two of them up). This one should be better and much shorter.

Also, I have run out of ideas for stories. My hat goes off to those who can produce a story weekly, its actually quite hard and annoying to figure out what works and what wouldn't. If you have any ideas feel free to share them.

You can assume this is the Link from the Ocarina of Time.


End file.
